prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kotozume Yukari/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art YukariToei.png|Official profile of Yukari from Toei's website MacaronToei.png|Official profile of Cure Macaron from Toei's website PatisserieYukariToei.png|Official profile of Yukari in her patisserie outfit from Toei's website YukariWinterUniformToei.png|Official profile of Yukari in her school uniform from Toei's website Yukari Summer Clothes.png|Official profile of Yukari in her summer outfit from Toei's website Yukari Winter Outfit.png|Official profile of Yukari in her winter outfit from Toei's website MacaronHeader.jpg|Macaron's header image from Toei's website Imagedffvw.png|Cure Macaron's Offical Profile Yukari Asahi.PNG|Yukari's official profile from TV Asahi MacaronAsahi.PNG|Cure Macaron's official profile from TV Asahi img_chara_01_04.png|Cure Macaron's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Macaron KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Visual of Cure Macaron from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! movie poster Yukari Movie Profile.png|Yukari's profile from the movie's website Macaron A La Mode.png|Profile of Macaron in her A La Mode Style Screenshots Kotozume Yukari KKYukari1.png|Yukari's first appearance in episode 1 KKPCALM 04 Yukari laughing at Ichika.png|Yukari laughing at Ichika's jump KKPCALM05 Himari shows a picture of Yukari in a yearbook.jpg|Yukari's picture in Himari's yearbook KKPCALM05 Yukari is good in English.jpg|Yukari is good in reading English KKPCALM05 Yukari is good in gymnastics.jpg|Yukari is good in gymnastics KKPCALM05 Yukari twirling her hair.jpg|Yukari twirling her own hair KKPCALM05 Yukari playing a crane game.jpg|Yukari playing a crane game KKPCALM05 Young Yukari.jpg|Young Yukari KKPCALM Yukari Sweets Pact mirror.png|Yukari about to use the Sweets Pact to transform KKPCALM08 Yukari's handy with kirakiraru.png|Yukari's quite handy with Kirakiraru KKPCALM08 Yukari didn't say she wanted to do a shop.png|Yukari didn't say she wanted to do a shop KKPCALM08 Yukari talking to Aoi.png|Yukari talking to Aoi KKPCALM08 Yukari counter.png|Yukari behind the new counter KKPCALM08 Yukari Akira KiraPati uniforms.png|Yukari and Akira in their KiraPati uniforms KKPCALM10 Yukari glow.png|Yukari talking to the customers KKPCALM10 Yukari popular reading.png|Yukari's popularity: reading KKPCALM10 Yukari popular tennis.png|Yukari's popularity: tennis KKPCALM10 Yukari popular pretty.png|Yukari's popularity: beauty KKPCALM10 Yukari knows the necklace looks good on her.png|Yukari knows that the necklace looks good on her KKPCALM10_-_Yukari_carried_away.png|Yukari being carried away KKPCALM10 Akira Yukari to the rescue.png|Akira and Yukari come to save their friends KKPCALM 16 Yukari in her kimono.png|Yukari in her kimono KKPCALM 16 Yukari smiles again.png|Yukari smiles again KKPCALM 18 Yukari caught Bibury.png|Yukari caught Bibury KKPCALM 18 Bibury distress.png|Bibury tries to get Iru back from Yukari KKPCALM 18 Bibury drawing.png|Yukari holding up a drawing of Bibury that Yukari's fanclub produced KKPCALM 23 Amused Yukari.png|Yukari is amused at Pikario KKPCALM25-Yukari petting Pekorin.png|Petting Pekorin KKPCALM25-Yukari asks Akira to dance.png|Yukari asks Akira to dance with her KKPCALM25-Yukari & Akira dancing.png|Dancing with Akira KKPCALM25-Yukari&Akira watch as prince Nata falls in the pool.png|Caught by Akira KKPCALM25-Yukari runs away scared that Akira is getting too close.png|Yukari runs away scared that Akira is getting too close KKPCALM25-Yukari shyly holds Akira's hand.png|Awkwardly holding Akira's hand KKPCALM25-Yukari confesses she's awful.png|Yukari confesses that she's not so wonderful as everyone thinks she is KKPCALM25-Yukari is told by Akira to be more honest about her feelings.png|Akira tells Yukari to be more honest about her feelings KKPCALM25-Yukari worried for Chocolat.png|Worried for Chocolat KKPCALM25-Yukari hears Chocolat say she loves her.png|Yukari hears Chocolat say she loves her KKPCALM25-Yukari holding back tears.png|Holding back tears KKPCALM25-Yukari crying.png|Crying when Chocolat is safe KKPCALM25-Yukari crying in Chocolat's embrace.png|Crying in Chocolat's embrace KKPCALM25-Yukari tells prince Nata she wants to stay with Akira.png|Yukari tells prince Nata she wants to stay with Akira KKPCALM 26 Yukari with Pekorin.png|Yukari relaxing KKPCALM29-Yukari&Akira English lesson.png|Studying English together with Akira KKPCALM29-Yukari troubled wind.png|Looking troubled KKPCALM29-Yukari tickles Himari.png|Tickling Himari KKPCALM29-Yukari nyaa 2.png|Yukari is just like a cat KKPCALM29-Yukari in garden.png|Sitting in her grandma's garden KKPCALM29-Yukari looking at Akira.png|Looking surprised at Akira KKPCALM29-Yukari playing with her hair.png|Playing with her hair KKPCALM29-Young Yukari appears.png|A younger version of Yukari appeared inside Elisio's mirror KKPCALM29-Young Yukari confused by Macaron's words.png|The younger Yukari is confused by Macaron's words KKPCALM29-Young Yukari cries in Macaron's embrace.png|Young Yukari cries in Macaron's embrace KKPCALM37-Halloween Yukari and Aoi.png|Dressed up for Halloween KKPCALM37-Yukari with her crystal cat.png|Staring out into the night together with her crystal cat KKPCALM39-Yukari teaching fairies.png|Teaching fairies to make sweets Cure Macaron KKPCALM05 Cure Macaron's pose.jpg|Cure Macaron's pose Macaron during the battle.jpg|Macaron ready for battle Maquillion_vs_Macaron.jpg|Macaron kneeling on Maquillon KKPCALM 05 Maquillon and Macaron.png|Cure Macaron scratching Maquillon's chin KKPCALM06 Macaron is here.png|Macaron appears during episode 6 KKPCALM06 Macaron blown away.png|Macaron gets blown away by Bitard's attack KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Macaron posing with the other Cures KKPCALM08 Macaron attacks.png|Macaron attacking in episode 8 KKPCALM09 Gelato Macaron tell Cookacookie off.png|Macaron with Gelato KKPCALM09 Gelato saved by Macaron.png|Macaron saves Gelato KKPCALM10 Macaron returns Tarton's attack.png|Macaron returns Tarton's attack KKPCALM10 Macaron kirakiraru.png|Macaron uses her attack KKPCALM10 Tarton caught by Chocolat Macaron.png|Macaron and Chocolat capture Tarton KKPCALM10 Macaron spinning kirakiraru.png|Macaron gets ready to spin KKPCALM10 Chocolat Macaron pose.png|Macaron and Chocolat after defeating Tarton KKPCALM11 Macaron mocking Maquillon.jpg|Macaron mocks Maquillon in episode 11 KKPCALM11 Macaron and Chocolat attack the fused monster.jpg|Macaron and Chocolat attack the fusion of the thieves KKPCALM_12_Macaron_vs_Giulio.png|Cure Macaron fights Giulio KKPCALM16 Macaron and Giulio prepare to fight.jpg|Macaron begins to duel against Giulio in episode 16 KKPCALM 16 Actually no sister.png|Macaron reveals that she has no sister to Giulio KKPCALM16 Macaron meows.jpg|Macaron meowing KKPCALM 16 Macaron after the fight.png|Macaron after fighting Giulio KKPCALM29-Macaron and her mirror image.png|Macaron sees a dark image of herself in Elisio's mirror KKPCALM29-Macaron acknowledges her dark side.png|Macaron acknowledges the darkness inside her KKPCALM29-Macaron talking to young Yukari.png|Smiling at her younger self KKPCALM29-Macaron tells young Yukari she loves her.png|Macaron tells her younger self that she loves her KKPCALM29-Chocolat caught Macaron.png|Caught by Chocolat KKPCALM29-Chocolat&Macaron lean.png|Dancing with Chocolat in battle KKPCALM39-Angry Macaron attacks Grave.png|Attacking Grave in anger KKPCALM40-Macaron ready to make sweets.png|Ready to make sweets to save Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Macaron playing with kirakiraru creamer.png|Playing with kirakiraru with her Kirakiraru Creamer KKPCALM40-Macaron determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Riding into battle on her crystal cat KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Macaron Chocolat dressed up.png|Dressed up for Fantastic Animale KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Macaron shoot.png|On her crystal cat during Fantastic Animale Previews Cure Macaron design notes.png|Official design notes on the character design of Cure Macaron Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode